Please Leave A Message
by mattmetzger
Summary: There would always be speculation as to their relationship. Too bad nobody thought to check Commander Spock's communicator. Developing K/S.


**Notes: An apology for my long absence. A friend of mine committed suicide recently, and so I'm not in the right place to continue my other works just yet. I will be back, but bear with me a little longer?**

**Further notes: This makes no sense. Good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009, and I make no profit from this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>11th December, 2258<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Hey, it's Jim. Seriously, get a personalised message or something; computer greetings are creepy. Anyway. Just checking when you're going to be back. I know Bones banned you for at least a week but you're entitled to three, so...yeah, just let me know. Need to run through the engineering and science refits with you - don't trust those damn wrenches at the docking station. So, uh, yeah. Bye."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>16th May, 2259<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"It's Jim. You _seriously _need to personalise that message. Anyway, just checking in - how's your arm? Bones says he'll give you every vaccination known to man if you do more damage to that muscle, but I said you wouldn't be so stupid - oh wait, yeah, this is _you_. The guy who takes bullets, phasers and fuck-knows-what-else for me. So yeah: _stupid_. Believe me, we're not done talking about that. The minute you're back on this ship, I'm going to shout at you until I don't have a voice box. Admiral Pike even gave me _permission _to shout at you. Consider that a-"

_Inbox capacity approaching maximum. Message terminated in five..._

"-ah, fuck. Con-"

_...four..._

"-sider it a warning. Kirk out."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>27th August, 2259<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Kirk here. I need you back here ASAP. Sorry, but Ensign Ramirez is pushing for a court hearing and - shit, everything's just kinda hit the fan. Call me. Preferably _now_."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>12th June, 2260<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Hey, man, it's me. I heard about your bust-up with Uhura. Is that why you asked for leave? 'Cause seriously - shitty way to get over someone. You shoulda stayed here and drunk it out with the rest of us. Even Bones wouldn't've moaned at you for that. Shit. I'm not great at this whole consolation thing but - I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you know? You two were good together. Hell, I was kinda brushing up on the marriage ceremony. Figured you two would be the first to get hitched on board, but...damn. I'm sorry, Spock. Just...you know, call me if you need me. Or even if you don't. And don't worry about the leave - I'll extend it. Not like you don't deserve it. We won't be leaving the area for ages anyway. Take your time. Kirk out."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>19th December, 2261<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Hey, Spock. I need your sign-up forms for the next mission. And don't you raise those eyebrows at me - I know you are, or will, or whatever - but you're signing on again. Or I'ma come over there. Promise, not a threat. Kirk out."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd January, 2262<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Spock! Get me those damn sign-up forms, or that machine'll have to say that Commander Spock is _dead _at this time! You are re-applying if I have to break every bone in your goddamn body!"

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>12th July, 2262<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Uh, hey Spock. Look, I, er, could you beam down for the evening? I know you took first rotation and all but I need to talk something out with you, and, yeah, I'd rather do it right now. It's kind of important. Thanks."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>15th July, 2262<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Spock, put me on the third rotation, not the second. Then we can have the second one together. Don't think I can wait 'til the third."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>9th June, 2263<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"S'me. When does your shuttle get in? I wanna figure how late we can be to the pre-launch party without being rude. And how messy."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>22nd January, 2264<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Oh hell, baby, you got damn timing, don't you? I got Bones' message; I'm on my way back right now but I don't think I can get in before Friday. Can you hold on until then? I'm coming as fast as I can, I swear, you just gotta hold out for me a little longer, okay? Okay, baby?"

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd January, 2264<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Hey, baby, it's me again. I'm at Starbase Four; I'll hopefully reach the ship by tomorrow night. Can you manage that? Just until tomorrow night. I'll be as fast as I can, I promise, as fast as I can. It's going to be fine, okay? It's going to be just fine."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>1st September, 2264<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Hey. S'me. I've turned into a complete fucking girl, just so you know. Not literally or anything - though I wouldn't put it past the transporters at the minute. They're on the fritz again. But yeah, anyway - me? Complete girl. I _miss _you. So fucking stupid. Three days and I _miss _you. Oh, yeah, meant to ask - am I meant to be able to feel the bond at that kind of distance? 'Cause, only, I do when you're on the ship, but right now...nada. That's normal, right? And - and if it's not, you get right back here, 'cause that's not on. _Anything _could happen. Call me back and _tell _me."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>22nd March, 2265<strong>

_Commander Spock is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Bee-click._

"Heeeey. S'me again. When y'coming t-"

_Click, pssht_.

"Jim. Do not call me from Sickbay. I will there at 1900 hours, as I stated yesterday."

"But Sp'ck..."

"Otherwise I shall inform Dr. McCoy that you are not, in fact, resting."

"Hate you."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"Yeah, yeah. Also. I was totally right."

"Concerning?"

"You."

"Me."

"Yes."

"What about me, Jim?"

"You _totally _screen your calls."

_Click_.


End file.
